Zuko's Second Job
by KerriChan
Summary: Although that never did stop Uncle, the rest of the crew managed to get the point, I mean you throw one man overboard for walking in, they all seemed to understand.


Zuko's second Job.

I do not own Zuko or Avatar the Last Airbender.

I walked into the room on my ship that was my own personal room and no one was to enter. Although that never did stop Uncle, the rest of the crew managed to get the point, I mean you throw one man overboard for walking in, they all seemed to understand.

Now I started to sit down to do my job, which you may believe to be chasing the Avatar and his "friends", but alas that is only one of my jobs, you see, one of my many others is to right the wrong rumors in this thing we called a world. And how you may ask do I do this. Well, my dear friends I sit and read through those horrible quizzes and fan fictions in my free time and the ones that aren't true I'll chuck in the fire. Or just set them on fire myself, it depends how bad it really is. Now bad being overly cliché, badly written, or just bad grammar as a whole, or all three… Now that thought will give me nightmares.

Now sitting, I'll explain the many types of Zuko crap or as you sick fangirls call it quizzes and fan fiction.

First my least favorite of all are the "You and Zuko" ones. Let me tell you in those one minute I'm hating said girl I have never met, and the next I'm confessing my undying love for said girl. One Example:

One minute- "Who are you?" The boy demanded, leaning close to your face. BIG mistake. You spat angrily at his face... DIRECT HIT! It hit him between the eyes. You smiled innocently as he jumped back and wiped the spit off of his face. "My name is Serena." You said as if you were talking to a child. It made him REALLY mad! "Send her to the dungeon!" He commanded to the firebenders still holding you.

The next- "... Zuko..?" You looked at him in askance, he smiled at you and whispered, "Serena... I've never felt like this for anyone before... I... I love you..." Your eyes grow wide and then you say, "I love you, too..." After a moment of silence, you two both kissed each other passionately.

Or for some reason the girl always seems to be some super bender and she beats me every time. ONLY THE AVATAR CAN BEND ALL ELEMENTS. I just had to let you know.

The next example are the "engaged and you run away so I hunt you as well as the avatar"

Look I may have enough free time to do my Zuko Crap editing but not to look for you and the Avatar. Looking for that little bald kid as much as I hate to admit it is hard enough. But none the less in these I always seem to be abusive. Holy flying bison. Have you ever seen me hurt some random girl? Unless I'm fighting for the avatar, to help out someone in need or it's Azula, no you have not but for some reason people insist upon me hurting said girl. I may be short tempered but cut me some slack. Example:

You can Water, Fire, Air, and Electricity bend. You ran away from the fire nation before they could make you marry Prince Zuko. They wanted you to marry him because of you beauty and power(bending).

So when I find her this always happens… ALWAYS!

He punched you and kissed your lips.

He being me.

Or this happens and makes no sense at all seeing as the girl ran away so we couldn't be together and I apparently just spent all my time looking for her …

"If you don't want to marry me, You don't have to, I'll let you go. "You looked down as tears slowly crowed your eyes. "I don't wanna leave. I love you,Zuko!"

Why dear Fire Lord, why? If I ever do spend all my time looking for you never will I let you go, because I know you won't come back, your ran away to begin with. The only exception is if I manage to get amnesia which is highly unlikely.

Ok the next are the Zutaras. Now I don't really mind these as much as one would think because they hold some truth to them. Now what I was thinking in the cave when I was with her is none of your concer- "Damn it, NO UNCLE YOU CANNOT EAT MY FISH I'LL BE OUT TO EAT SOON!" Where was I oh yes, none of your concern. But the ones I'm not particularly fond of were the over cliché ones like "Zuko why must you chase Aang he's trying to save us all, and most of all me, lets ditch this place and run away, no war, no fighting…"

I'm sorry to say but I don't think we will ever run away together. Ever.

Or the "I have kidnapped you to lure the avatar here…." And then in the next chapter "Zuko lets go run away. Ok Katara but first heal my scar…" NEVER. Now I'll admit some on those are really nice and well written well those ones live to see tomorrow the other I set on fire and sprinkle little bits of their ash through out the sea, and yet they still manage to be on the net.

Now I know this does not cover all of them and yes my concern will still live to see another day till all you crazy ass fangirls die, and fan fiction, adult fan fiction, ficwad, quizilla and any other huge site that lets people post the Zuko Crap rot in hell. But I need to leave before Uncle eats my dinner and I go hungry for yet another night.

Ok so I am bored. Really really bored and tried to read a few stories, and as you can tell some of them were really really bad. Sorry if this offends you in some way. And Zuko's ooc-ness well I'm sorry I'm not him, I'm not even a male. I really tried to write this as if I were.

If you see any errors please tell me and I'll try to fix them. Thank you.


End file.
